


Insufferable Bastard

by Hilarita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-09
Updated: 2005-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilarita/pseuds/Hilarita
Summary: Written forxylodemon's We're not at the Witching Hour Whateveritis drabble thingy, forgail_b's prompt, which consisted of the above title and pairing. And it contains smut (see rating).
Relationships: Oliver/Percy (post-Hogwarts)
Kudos: 1





	Insufferable Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://xylodemon.livejournal.com/profile)[xylodemon](http://xylodemon.livejournal.com/)'s We're not at the Witching Hour Whateveritis drabble thingy, for [](http://gail-b.livejournal.com/profile)[gail_b](http://gail-b.livejournal.com/)'s prompt, which consisted of the above title and pairing. And it contains smut (see rating).

Title: Insufferable Bastard  
Rating: NC-17/18+  
Pairing: Oliver/Percy (post-Hogwarts)  
Words: 803  
Notes: Written for [](http://xylodemon.livejournal.com/profile)[**xylodemon**](http://xylodemon.livejournal.com/) 's We're not at the Witching Hour Whateveritis drabble thingy, for [](http://gail-b.livejournal.com/profile)[**gail_b**](http://gail-b.livejournal.com/)'s prompt, which consisted of the above title and pairing. And it contains smut (see rating).

  
'Insufferable bastard,' Oliver thought as he left the manager's office. Really, things had gone right downhill since Percy Weasley had joined the club as accountant. The old manager had left shortly afterwards, and some retiring non-entity from the Ministry's Magical Games and Sports section had taken over. It was all about marketing and photo ops and interviews, and 'we must be top of the League' to get the best deals', as if the team didn't want to be champions. And of course there was the penny-pinching. No more top hotels when on tour, but suspended pay when playing for the national team, dampening team spirit even as he and the coach were trying to raise it.

He allowed himself to grumble on mentally. He suspected he wouldn't be quite so peeved if he hadn't been called to see the manager and accountant straight off the pitch. It had been pouring with rain, and he'd ploughed into the ground in a vain attempt to dodge a bludger, so he was covered in mud and had an enormous bruise on his left thigh, as well as sundry cuts and smaller bruises.

He took himself off to the showers, taking great delight in dropping mud all over the floor of the offices. Once there, he chucked his muddy kit in the laundry hamper for the club elves to deal with. He turned the shower up nice and hot, cleaned himself off, then just stood there, letting the hot water run over him and carry some of the stress away with it.

He was jerked out of his reverie by the sound of the locker-room door opening. It was Percy. Oliver turned the shower off and made a reflexive grab for his towel. He wouldn't normally bother, but that was team. Then he decided that he had nothing to be ashamed of, and just dried himself off. It would disconcert uptight old Percy. He didn't say anything, just waited for Percy to say something. He went to his locker and got out his bottle of Nurse Nancy's Loosening Lineament and smoothed it over his bruises. He glanced over at Percy and was surprised to see him standing there, panting slightly, eyes glazed and a faint sheen of sweat on his face.

'Like what you see? Is this what you came for?' He was only teasing, but Percy responded vigourously: 'No, no. I was just going to mention that our hot water bills are very expensive.' His voice cracked slightly.

'Well, Percy, I don't think this is going to go down well with the team. Come over here.' Percy did so, nervously.

'See this?' Oliver pointed to the bruise on his leg. Percy licked his lips slightly. 'We get very stiff out there, lots of bruises, strained muscles. Hot water is vital for team health, so we don't miss training. So don't you dare think about cutting it.' He gripped Percy's shoulder firmly, which seemed to induce a state of near collapse.

'What's up, Percy?'

'Nothing, nothing.' But something clearly was. He took a chance and put his hand on Percy's groin.

'Is that it, by any chance?'

Percy swallowed, and said, 'Yes, Oliver.' He pulled himself away and began to take his clothes off very deliberately. Oliver felt his cock rise up as Percy revealed pale white skin and a large, reddened cock. Oliver picked up the lineament. It looked like they might have some fun.

'Face down over that bench.' He folded up his towel and knelt on it between Percy's thighs. He didn't mess around - he slicked up his finger and slid it straight into Percy's arse. Percy let out a great groan and bore down hard, enthusiastically fucking himself on it, until Oliver added another finger and began scissoring, at which point he collapsed and started whimpering.

'Oh, ah, please, Oliver, please fuck me now.' He was surprised to find this keen desire in prim and proper Percy, who begged so wantonly to be fucked. He slathered lineament onto his cock and eased himself in gradually. Percy began pushing back against him eagerly, working himself into a frenzy on Oliver's cock. Oliver reached down to grip Percy's cock, and soon Percy came in great messy gouts over the tiled floor. Then Oliver felt it, he was coming, coming coming, and he gripped hard onto Percy's hips to stop himself falling over. He eased himself out gently, then said, 'I'm terribly sorry, Percy, but I need another shower.'

FIN.  



End file.
